The Return
by JeanPhoenix
Summary: What would happen if the XMen had to go train some teenagers in a parallel universe? What would happen when Scott met the Jean Grey in that universe? Would he follow the Proffesor's orders? Some JOTT... This is my first fic, please R&R!
1. The Assignment

The Return

"Professor, I'm afraid I don't understand this mission." Scott's forehead crinkled. " You want us to go forward in time to mentor some teenagers?"

"Sounds like fun." Logan said sarcastically, as he crossed his arms, and leaned back against the walnut paneling on the walls of the professor's office.

" Not entirely. You will merely be going to a parallel universe, where you will find several teenagers with extraordinary powers." The professor smiled. " One controls weather, one will soon have Scott's abilities, another heals, one is like you, Rogue and the last one is- is telekinetic."

Scott tensed, dropping the book in his hands. Logan looked at him sharply.

"But- they sound like us…" Storm looked confused.

" We might not know what to do, but I'm sure the Professor will explain."

"Thank you, Scott." Professor Charles Xavier moved his wheelchair from the window, and turned to face Storm, Logan, Rogue and Scott who he had gathered into his office. " These teenagers are alone in this universe. They are young, inexperienced and will have no way to protect themselves from threats. Your assignment is to teach, and train them to use their powers. There is one that is like each of you."

"How'll we know which one is ours? I've got better things to do than baby-sit an untrained kid." Logan crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

" Now, silly, just look on it like an adventure." drawled Rogue, tossing her head and grinning at an irritated Logan.

"What about the- the telekinetic? Who will help her?" Scott choked out the last sentence and quickly diverted his face.

The professor looked at Scott, and spoke gently to his mind. _I hoped that you could. You knew Jean the best._

" Where will you be?"

"I will be here, with my students. I have not found anyone in that timeline like myself. If anyone of you do, contact me immediately." He smiled warmly at all of them. " Good luck."

They knew that they had been dismissed, all except for Scott. He stood by the window, and at the Professor's urging, he walked over to his side.

"Scott, I know how much you miss Jean." Scott's face twisted with pain. " And I want to request that you do not try to seduce the young telekinetic. She and Jean are so similar, that I think that your rapport with Jean will connect you to her. Please don't bring her here unless it is deemed best by everyone." The Professor's blue eyes stared into Scott's red glasses. _I am truly sorry, Scott. I would ask someone else, but you are the best for the job. Try to discover if the Phoenix already exists within her. Good luck, and they're waiting on you._


	2. Scott's Pain

Scott attempted to pull himself together as he went up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. The Professor wanted them to pack some small suitcases to take with them. He heard Rogue down the hall, arguing with Storm about how much she could bring.

"This is a mission, not summer vacation!" He heard Storm admonish.

"But Storm, we haven't been anywhere in ages!"

" Listen to Storm, kid." Logan added to Storm's earlier comment. He had an ancient gray (possibly black at some earlier time) leather bag thrown over one shoulder, and his black leather jacket. " When are we gonna get this show on the road?"

"As soon as I pack." Scott replied, as he continued down the hall.

"Well, hurry up, bud. We haven't got all day!"

He and Jean had shared a modest bedroom and bathroom suite, perfect for two, but now Scott felt that he was just rattling around in it without her.

"Jean…" he moaned softly. "I miss you…" He continued into their room, and a single tear slid down his cheek when he saw the photo on the bed stand of Jean, laughing in front of the Christmas tree; their first Christmas together. Walking over to the closet, he pulled a beat up red duffle bag down from the top shelf. It was hers; she'd brought some of her things to the Mansion in. Scott quickly grabbed a few items, your basic change of clothes, enough for about a week and a few toiletries. With one last glance at the photo on the table, he strode off down the hall back to the Professor.


	3. Education

"So…how are we going to time travel"?" asked Logan, as he leaned back against the wall (again).

The Professor smiled at his disbelief, and replied, "Hank has upgraded the technology on the Blackbird. It will transport you to the parallel universe, Logan. You aren't time traveling." He mock glared at him. "Now, the Blackbird will also serve as your transportation while you are there, but I will also give you money to either rent or buy a car." He paused for a moment. "Hank has also uploaded files to the main computer that will give you basic information on the teenagers." A small girl with blonde pigtails, and big blue eyes ran through the door, and over to the Professor.

"Professor, you _said_ that you'd be in the library to read to us! John's being mean and he left!"

He laughed, his blue eyes twinkling, "Sarah, I will be there momentarily." Looking around at the assembled adults, he spoke to there minds. _Remember what I've taught you, and teach them well. I'll see you when you return._ Turning his eyes and voice to Scott,_ I know that what I have asked you to do is difficult, and I'm sorry. Please protect her, but don't let her know what has happened to your Jean. Use your judgment. Be careful, Scott. _

xXx

The four adventures went down to the underground hanger for the jet. When they entered, there didn't seem to be anyone there, especially not the large, blue furred mutant, Dr. Hank McCoy.

"Hank?" called Storm. She walked over to the jet, and looked around.

"Over here!" came the response, as Hank emerged down the walkway. He was over six feet tall, with blue fur, and superhuman strength (both mentally and physically).

"Hello, Storm, Rogue, and Logan." he nodded sedately to each of them.

"How's it goin', fur ball?" was Logan's response.

"Hi, Hank!" Storm gave him a hug, as Rogue murmured a shy "Hello."

"Scott, are you the pilot?"

"I'm assuming so."

"But if he pulls another fabulous landing, like that one on Liberty Island, I might drive."

"Thanks Logan" said Scott, sarcastically.

Hank smiled at Scott. "There are just a few things that I need to show you that will be slightly different. Come onto the jet, and I'll explain…" His voice faded, as he and Scott entered the jet.


	4. Jean's Double

"Are we ever getting this show on the road?" yelled Logan into the jet.

"In a minute!" Scott bellowed back. He quickly remembered what Hank had told him about operating the upgraded computer. "Main Computer,"

"Welcome to the Blackbird, Cyclops." a cool feminine voice answered.

"Access Uncanny files."

"Uncanny Files accessed." the voice responded.

"Names, photos, and short biography." A picture appeared on the consol in front of him, a black haired girl with green eyes, and defined cheek bones. She looked as though she might have some Indian blood in her.

"Ella Stillwater. Age:15, mutation: control of weather-"

"Next." his brow furrowed. "Jean…"

The voice went on. "Amelia Jones. Age: 15, mutation: can take other mutants abilities-"

"Next."

A photo appeared on the screen, and Scott froze. This had to be Jean. The girl in the photo was smiling, and it was Jean's large, beautiful smile. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair framed her face, and her dark brown eyes were different than Jean's vibrant green, but they were inexplicably the same. The same confidence, the same innocence, she was gorgeous.

"Rose Greyson. Age: 17, mutation: Level 4 telekinetic, and Level 2 telepathic."

Scott just stared at the photo, and checked the bio. This was Jean, and he was already in love.


	5. Uncanny isn't it?

Traveling to a parallel universe wasn't as hard as it seemed, or really any different from flying the jet normally. Landing was strange, as it felt almost like a spinning carnival ride stopping to quickly, but Rogue was the only one affected by it.

" I think I'm gonna be sick!" she cried.

" Hang on!" Logan grabbed a plastic bag from under Storm's seat, and tossed it to Rogue, who promptly proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into it.

"Carrots… why is it always carrots?" She moaned. Storm rolled her eyes as Logan and Scott laughed. Slowly the spinning sensation stopped, and as soon as it did, Rogue tried to leave, she stood and just kind of swayed for a moment, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"Sit down, kid." Logan grabbed her gloved hand, and pulled her down into her seat.

"We need to look at these files, and find out about these children." Storm turned to Scott. "How do you access the files?"

"Do you want me to have them read aloud, or projected onto the screens?"

"Screens." Storm decided.

"Main Computer. Access Uncanny Files, and upload to Handheld."

"Yes, Cyclops."

The same photo that Scott had seen earlier flashed onto the screen of an unsmiling raven headed girl with flashing green eyes. The caption said:

Name: Ella Stillwater

Age: 15

Mutation: Control of weather

Height: 5'4"

Biography: Since the death of her mother two years ago, she has lived with her aunt, and five cousins. She has is a shy, straight A student who doesn't know her potential. Ella believes that her ancestors have cursed her, and is afraid of her newfound abilities.

"Have fun, Storm." Logan laughed.

Another picture replaced the girl. This one was of a brown haired boy with brown eyes; he was slightly slouching in his picture, and was frowning.

Name: Daniel Norton

Age: 17

Mutation: increased healing abilities, and high immune system

Height: 6'0"

Biography: Orphaned at the age of two, he was raised in various orphanages, and foster homes. He ran away at the age of eleven, and now lives in a tenement that he shares with two other boys. He is at risk of an early death on the streets.

"Just your type, huh Logan?" Rogue drawled.

A girl with iron gray eyes, brown curly hair, and full red lips, looked away from the camera away from the audience.

Name: Ann Krien

Age: 16

Mutation: absorbs other mutant's abilities, memories, personality, an physical abilities

Height: 5'8"

Biography: Ann has had a normal home life with good parents and good friends. Since the manifesting of her abilities, she has become more reclusive.

"Poor thing…" Storm murmured.

Now a photo of a young man with chestnut hair, closed eyes, and sadness in his face sitting in a hospital bed took Ann's place.

Name: Paul Alexander

Age: Unknown

Mutation: Red energy beams that shoot from his eyes

Height: 6'2"

Biography: He was the sole survivor of a private plane crash when he was only a few months old. No one knows anything about his family, or where he is from, around his neck was a medallion containing the image of St. Paul, and that is how he was named. He and Rose Greyson have been friends for three years, and since he developed his mutant abilities he has been blind.

Scott was silent, as this sounded so much like his early life. "Jean… you helped me so much as a teenager, and now you're gone…"

The final picture appeared on the screen, a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a large, warm smile.

Name: Rose Greyson

Age: 17

Mutation: Level 4 telekinetic and Level 2 telepath

Height: 5'7"

Biography: Rose is an only child, and even though she is scarred by her telepathic abilities manifestation, she remains sane. Professor Xavier visited her, and saved her sanity, but she still has difficulty controlling her mutation.

"She's Jean!" Logan exclaimed.

" She does not look like her, but she is the same." Storm added.

" They're all like us…" Rogue murmured.

"And they need our help." Storm stood as she said this, and began to exit the jet. "Scott, activate the shields, and let's go." She, Logan, and Rogue left the jet, as Scott sat there staring at the picture of Rose, and comparing it to the photo of Jean in his hand.


	6. Tears and Fears

The final bell rang at Hartford High, and with that bell there was an outpouring of students from behind the orange iron doors. Rose Greyson was part of that herd, rushing to her car, a black Lincoln, and then attempting to beat the traffic out of the parking lot. She smiled slightly; her parents had bought this car as a birthday present, hoping it would help her mood swings. It didn't help, but it made visiting Paul a whole lot easier. As long as she had known him, he had lived in Victoria Stanley Heath Care Facility, and everyday after she got out of school, she visited him. After she parked her car in the parking lot, she hurried inside.

"Hey, Paul!" He had been looking toward the wall, but at the sound of her voice a large smile wreathed his face. Paul had a nice smile.

"Rose, how was your day?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Same old, same old…" He reached over towards her, "Come over here and sit, so I know where you are." Rose smiled, and walked over to the pink vinyl chair next to the bed.

"Paul, what's wrong?" her forehead crinkled, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

"Liar…"

He sighed softly. "It's just been one of those days… Rose what do I look like?"

_What?!_

Rose moaned, and grabbed her head.

"Rose?" he tried to smile. "Am I really that ugly?"

"No." she choked out, as the voices filled her head. _Please, save him! Two dollars for coffee? That's ridiculous! Mommy's mean…Gosh that's a lot of pudding… JEAN!_ The last voice was shouting, with everything it had. It filled her being entirely, and something within her wanted nothing more than to comfort that voice…that man so full of sorrow…

Paul reached for her hand. "It's the voices again isn't it?"

"Yeah…" she murmured, and she clung to his hand as though it were the only thing holding her here.

"Shhh." He whispered. Rose laid her head down on the edge of his bed, the scratchy mint green coverlet tickling her nose. Paul felt the change in weight on his bed, and he stroked her silky hair. "Its alright… don't worry it will all be okay…"

She finally looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, and whispered, " Paul… What's wrong with us?"

Scott watched this scene from the door, in shock, remembering a similar situation with Jean; only he had comforted her in the middle of the night, and after a nightmare.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Rose. And there is nothing wrong with Paul, either."

She spun around as she scrubbed her cheeks, and when she faced him, her brown eyes flashed fire. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Scott Summers, and I can help you."


	7. Maelstrom

Author's note: My Internet has been down. I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated!

The slamming of the front door heralded Ella's entry into the tiny apartment. Without pausing, she swept into the bedroom she shared with her two female cousins, Marta, and Keri. They were not home from school yet, so she had some privacy. Ella threw herself onto the bottom bunk, as she wrapped herself in the faded, woolen blanket that her grandmother woven for her and she began to cry. She turned to the photo on her bedside table, lifted it up, and clutched it to her chest. Her mother smiled at her in the photo, in full ceremonial garb, before she died, when they lived in Texas. Pearly tears were sliding down Ella's smooth cheeks, as she remembered her old home.

Ella was a Cherokee Indian, and had lived with her mother until her death near Huntsville, Texas and they were members of the Ani-gilohi, or wind clan. When her mother died, she was moved to her aunt's home in New York, from her spacious home and many acres, to a tiny New York apartment with acres of gray concrete, and metal buildings. She was separated from her friends, and her clan, her heritage, and most painful of all, her mother's homeland. A creaking door, shouting and pounding feet announced the arrival of her three cousins.

"I really don't need this right now." Ella thought. She got up from the bunk bed, pushed her creaky window frame open, and climbed out onto the fire escape.

"Escape is a great name for this." She said, no one heard, because she was alone. Ella's long black hair flew around her face, tossed by the strong wind that increased the higher she got. They lived on the fifth floor of a seven-story apartment building, and she had left the stair part of the fire escape down, so she could reach the roof without her aunt knowing.

Staring at the blue sky, she didn't notice that the faded blanket slipped off her shoulders and fell, making a colorful pile around her feet. All the turmoil in her heart… it was slipping away… the sky was calling… her pain was flowing into it…

The clouds began to darken, and they were like the contents of a stew pot, as Ella began to rise up into the air leaving the blanket on the damping roof, as the rain began to fall.

Storm stood on the roof watching this display, and her heart was breaking for this beautiful, hurting girl. Ella's hair was whipping around in the wind, her eyes were closed, and her face was smooth. Ororo smiled, lost in the memory of when she controlled weather for the first time. Ella's shriek brought her back to the present. Her eyes flew open and she saw Ella struggling against a maelstrom of her own creation. Arms flailing, eyes wide, as the wind pulled her away, and she lost her concentration, and control of the storm. It was tearing her apart…

"NO!" Screamed Ororo, as her eyes clouded over, and she rose into the midst of the howling winds; soothing them, and slowly releasing Ella from their grip. Ella gasped as she fell onto the roof, tears pouring down her face.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed.

"Nothing!" Storm knelt by her side. " There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Her voice was intense, as she helped Ella stand.

"Who are you?" Ella was shaking, so Ororo gently wrapped her in the warm woolen blanket.

"My name is Storm." She smiled down at Ella, " And I'm just like you."


	8. Daniel Norton's Friends

"Dan!"

The boy in the ragged jeans and red plaid shirt didn't even pause at the shout.

"DAN!" a young black man covered in bling- bling, and somewhat dirty, and faded clothes. "Look at me, man!"

The boy spun around and bellowed in reply, "WHAT, Damon?"

"That's more like it." Damon sprinted to catch up with him. "Those guys down in Sector Thirteen stole my cousin's bike, and we've gotta get it back!"

"You realize that they've probably already sold it."

"Then it's revenge dude!" Whenever Damon got upset his speech sped up, but now it was also slurred.

" You got anymore of that Smernoff?"

"Only if you help." He started running. " C'mon!"

Daniel Norton rolled his eyes and followed his "friend" through the shady alleyway that would lead them to Sector Thirteen.

xXx

Something was wrong. "Damon? Where are we going?" Dan began to feel the first stirrings of unease, and this place just smelled wrong.

"Just a little further! I want to get this other dude to help…" His voice faded.

"Damon?" Dan paused, sniffing. "Damon, C'mon man."

"I'm sorry, Dan!" He heard the intense whisper, and the retreating footsteps that followed.

"You BASTARD!" he yelled. "What are you DOING?" Fog had begun to roll in, and Dan's hands balled into fists.

"Helping us." A soft southern accent reached his ears.

"What'd you want with me?!"

"I need your help for a little experiment." A short balding man in some form of Army uniform stepped out. "Young man, it won't hurt a bit." He smiled, but it didn't reach his cold eyes.

Dan's nose twitched slightly. " Liar." Dan said this as he began to run, back down the alley toward his hood.

"STOP HIM!" shrieked the fat man. Other men poured out from behind trashcans, piles of rubbish, anything that could've concealed a human. Dan kept running, his sneakers pounding on the asphalt.

Out of nowhere a shape flew out of the air with an inhuman bellow, and the sound of medal on metal. Dan turned to see this apparition, and was surprised by it shoving him away from the oncoming soldiers. This thing was strong. "Go!" it hissed.

"What-?"

"GO, BOY!" it bellowed. "RUN!" And Dan did.

Until he finally collapsed against a dirt-stained brick wall, clutching his side and breathing so hard it hurt.

"What was that?" he thought.

"You alright?" It was the voice from the alley, the thing that saved him. A man in pair of jeans, a black leather jacket, and a plaid shirt. This guy was hard; Dan could smell it on him. But he wasn't a danger to Dan, not in the way of that fat guy.

"Kid, you alright?"

"Yeah…" he gasped out. "What- what was that?"

"Something to stay away from." He turned, and strode off. "You comin'? Or do you want to wait for them to find you?"

Dan shook his head. "No way, dude. I'm comin' with you."

xXx

"Who are you?"

"My name's Wolverine." He said as they left the ghetto. "How'd that guy find you?"

"My "friend" took me there." Dan snorted.

"Well, kid, with friends like that, you don't need enemies."

"My name's Dan, not 'kid'" he muttered.

"Whatever, now c'mon."


	9. Not Alone Anymore

A young woman walked through Times Square, her brown curls bouncing in the breeze, and palms sweating inside her patent leather gloves. Ann Krien's gray eyes darted around, she was afraid of the slightest contact with any other living being, she didn't want to hurt anyone else. She was covered from the nape of her neck to the tips of her toes in the most expensive, and fashionable clothing available. No matter what the weather, Ann would be covered, and afraid of the smallest accident. With her even the smallest brush of a pinky finger could kill, or seriously wound the one who did it.

Ann paused for a minute, staring into the glass of the Toys R Us window at herself, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of a New York afternoon. People of all shapes, sizes, and ethnicities rushed by in a blur, all similar and bound together by that, except for her; she was always alone. A slender figure clothed in brown, with a creamy silk scarf around her neck, and simple brown boots. She stared up at the clear sky. "Why? Why am I so different?" and she walked on to the corner, where a black Mercedes was waiting for her.

xXx

Ann reached her home, the penthouse of the Taniere, as she entered the high ceilinged, marble floored entryway she was aware of the deathly quiet.

"Marie?" she called out. " Mother? Father?"

"They're not here." A softly southern voice replied.

"Who are you?" Ann's heart rate sped up, as she moved toward the phone on the ivory end table.

"Please wait. I won't hurt you." A slender young woman, much like Ann stepped out from behind the golden horse hair couch, and stood in front of Ann. Rogue pulled off her right glove and moved to touch Ann's bloodless face.

"No! Don't-" Ann stopped in amazement, as Rogue touched her, and nothing happened.

"How-" her gray eyes were wide, and her red lips parted slightly.

" Ann, we have the same power. You can't hurt me, and I can't hurt you." Rogue smiled. "We're not alone anymore."


End file.
